Le retour de l'enfant prodige !
by alayara
Summary: Qui aurait penser que le descellement d'un sceau puisse t'avoir aussi grande répercussion sur la vie de Naruto ? Comment vivre avec l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre ? Cette question il ne se l'était jamais posée auparavant, mais maintenant que c'est d'actualité il doit envisager toute les possibilités qui s'offrent à lui. Y compris à qui il peut faire confiance...


**Titre:**

Le retour de l'enfant prodige ?!

**Catégorie:**

Naruto

**Disclaimer:**

Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Naruto, son histoire appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating:**

K

**Beta lectrice**:

Merci à **Amanda** sous le pseudo de **Kaizokou Emerald Hime** qui a accepter de me corriger pour cette fic'.

* * *

Aide pour se repérer dans la fiction :

récit - en normal

paroles – **gras** pour ce que les personnes disent

_italique_ pour les pensées des personnages

_**gras + italique**_ pour les paroles en murmure ou basse

**GRAS + MAJUSCULES** pour le démon renard à 9 queues (ne le chercher pas dans le chapitre 1 il n'y est pas, par contre je devrais le faire apparaître à partir de la fin de ce chapitre ou bien le début du 3ème cela reste encore à voir) )

* * *

De retour avec une nouvelle fic' sur Naruto (même si ma première est toujours en cours de publication) de nouvelles idées me sont venues alors j'ai gratter le papier avec ma plume. Ceux qui n'apprécie pas sont libre de passer leur chemin, cepdendant je tiens à prévenir mes lecteurs que je taches tout de même de m'en tenir au bases de l'histoire pour ne pas vous perdre. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire cette histoire comme j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire. Merci de bien vouloir laisser des commentaires si l'histoire vous plais (ce n'est jamais de trop croyez-moi ! )

**Sur ce : BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Le retour de l'enfant prodige ?!

Chapitre 1 : Les sceaux réservent parfois des surprises !

La nuit tombait sur le village de Konoha, dans lequel régnait une atmosphère calme. A cette heure, les pères de familles rentraient chez eux afin de partager la compagnie de leur familles. Cependant, dans ce même village, un jeune garçon de presque 12 ans, assis sur l'une des branches de son arbre favoris , contemplait la beauté du paysage qui se teintait de noir. Celui-ci s'exclama, son regard se reportant sur une importante bâtisse de couleur rouge située sous les visages sculptés dans la roche :

** « Je me demande bien ce que grand-père est en train de faire en ce moment ? Ah ! Je sais ! Il est probablement en pleine guerre avec ses dossiers ! Haha, oui sûrement. »**

[…...]

* * *

Le dit « grand-père » éternua soudainement, sûrement car quelqu'un venait de parler de lui. Il se força à reporter son attention sur les dossiers qu'ils remplissaient. Lorsqu'ils vit les piles qu'il lui restaient encore à lire et à signer. Il poussa un soupirement, suivit d'une complainte :

** « Pourquoi y-a-t-il fallut que Kami créa la paperasserie ?! C'est de la torture ! Pour un vieil homme comme moi ! Vivement que je me trouve un successeur, sinon tous ces papiers auront ma peau un jour ... **

Il soupira une énième fois de la journée, désespéré de ne pas avoir de solution contre ce fléau. Il se remit à l'ouvrage, sans grande conviction.

[…...]

* * *

Le jeune garçon à la chevelure blonde était toujours tranquillement assis sur l'une des branches de son arbre, lorsqu'il vit un groupe de civils s'approcher de son emplacement arborant un air menaçant. Comprenant qu'ils allaient l'attaquer, il ne réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de se mettre à courir pour leur échapper, sautant de branche en branche. Ils les entendit alors crier au loin, en même temps qu'ils se lançaient à sa poursuite :

** « Naruto ! Sale démon ! Reviens ici tout de suite que tu reçoive le traitement que le démon renard mérite ! »**

Le dénommé Naruto, alors qu'il s'enfuyait, se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui, ce qui lui valut de recevoir une pierre dans la figure, entaillant son visage au niveau de la lèvre inférieure. Quelques fines gouttes de sang perlèrent jusqu'en bas de son menton avant de s'écraser sur ses habits, et plus particulièrement sur sa veste orange. Son visage se repositionna alors automatiquement vers l'endroit ou il se dirigeait et il redoubla d'efforts pour faire en sorte de les distancer. Il prit subitement la décision de courir vers la forêt la plus proche et de s'enfoncer à l'intérieur de celle-ci, espérant trouver un refuge, un abris ou n'importe quoi, qui pourrait lui servir de protection face à cette dizaine d'hommes et de femmes enragés, lancés à sa poursuite. Il eu alors une pensée pour le vieil hokage qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, allait-il lui venir en aide ?

[…...]

* * *

L'hokage n'avait pas tenu, il lui fallait se détendre sinon il allait exploser. Il ferma le dossier sur lequel il travaillait et le posa délicatement sur l'une des piles qui entouraient son bureau. De sa main droite, il ouvrit le tiroir situé sur le coté droit du bureau, attrapa un objet de forme arrondie et le posa sur la table. Il prit soin ensuite de bien refermer le compartiment duquel il avait pris l'objet. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur une sorte de boule de cristal, plaça ses deux mains autour de celle-ci et concentra son chakra dessus afin de pouvoir visualiser l'endroit ou se trouvait son «petit-fils adoptif » Naruto. Il était soucieux de savoir si quelque chose lui était arrivé ce soir aussi. Il regrettait l'attitude des villageois envers l'enfant qui les avaient sauver de l'attaque du démon renard à neuf queues. Pire, il déplorait même le fait que pratiquement aucun d'entre eux n'ai tenter de le connaître lui avant de le juger sur des idées pré-établies et surtout sur ce qu'il se trouvait en lui.

_Comment pouvaient-ils savoir ce que cela faisait d'être rejeté par son propre village ? D'avoir été mis à l'écart par la population pour le seul motif que ses habitants ne voulaient pas voir qu'il était un garçon tout à fait normal qui méritait que l'on s'intéresse à lui et qu'on lui apporte l'amour dont il avait cruellement manqué pendant tant d'années ? _

Lui-même avait du mal à comprendre comment Naruto réussissait, malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il avait subit, à leur sourire et à ne rien montrer de sa peine.

Lorsqu'il vit les images qui apparurent devant ses yeux, il comprit que ses craintes étaient fondées. Il daigna espérer que peut-être les personnes qui pourchassaient son Naruto puissent avoir, ne serait-ce qu'une once de bonté pour stopper cette folie. Sans quoi il serait obliger d'avoir recours à la force pour le sauver. La prochaine scène qui s'offra à lui ne tarda pas à le mettre en colère. En effet, il vit ce dernier être traité comme un déchet à qui l'on jeta la pierre. Il ne put s'empêcher d'appeler sa garde personnelle :

** « ANBUS !»**

Dans le bureau du hokage, auparavant vide de monde, apparurent soudainement 3 personnes. Ce qui frappa le hokage fut que les supposés « ambus » qu'il avait appeler n'était pas au nombre de 3 mais seulement 2, le troisième était un jonin, ancien capitaine de la garde spéciale, qui avait rejoint leur rang. Les deux ambus habillés avec les traditionnels habits destinés à leur rang, c'est à dire un pantalong noir ainsi que des chaussures, et un tee-shirt de la même couleur. Leur haut était surmonté d'une sorte de protection, celle-ci grise. Un masque représentant un animal cachait leur visages. Et pour finir le célèbre tatouage marquant leur allégeance à l'autorité du hokage, se trouvait sur leur bras gauche à hauteur de l'épaule. Le jonin quant-à-lui arborait un uniforme de base bleu foncé, surmonté, pour le haut d'une veste de couleur verte. L'homme possédait des cheveux blanc. Tout à part son œil gauche était caché par un bandeau. Ce dernier, étant accroché sur son bras droit. Le hokage arrêta là sa contemplation, arqua un sourcil, et commença par demander :

** « Kakashi puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Il me semble bien avoir appeler des membres des forces spéciale et non un jonin, même si tu est leur ex-capitaine, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce qui t'amène dans mon bureau ? » **

** « ****Originellement, j'avais un rapport à vous faire parvenir sur la mission que je viens de compléter au pays de la Foudre, alors j'étais là par hasard, mais à en juger par cet appel que vous avez fait de vos forces spéciales. Appel auquel j'ai souvent répondu auparavant lorsqu'une certaine personne était attaquée, je ne peut pas rester sans rien faire, et vous savez que personne ne m'empêchera d'aller l'aider ! Vous plus que tout autre vous en connaissez les raisons... »**, termina-t-il avec assurance.

Le vieil homme l'observa quelques instants pesant le pour et le contre, mais finalement après quelques secondes de réflexion, il donna son verdict :

** « Je sais que je ne devrais pas te l'autoriser mais je vais te l'accorder juste pour cette fois, en conséquence de quoi tu va prendre l'apparence des forces spéciales, je ne veux en aucun cas que Naruto sache que tu lui a porter secours, de ce fait tu va porter un masque différent de ton ancien est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre Kakashi ? »**

L'homme à la chevelure grise, acquiesça, forma un signe avec ses mains et dans un « pouf » de fumée, il réapparu quelques instants plus tard avec les mêmes accoutrements que ses deux compagnons. Le hokage repris alors de plus bel :

** « Maintenant que vous êtes prêt à partir, voici les conditions de votre mission. Celle-ci est d'arrêter le groupe de civils qui s'en ai pris à Naruto se soir. Vous avez bien sûr le droit d'user de la force si l'un deux s'oppose à vous, ou fait preuve de violence. Au dernières nouvelles que j'ai eu, tout ce petit monde ce dirigeait vers la forêt « maudite » en direction du Nord-Ouest à l'extérieur du village. Vous deux,** s'exclama-t-il en désignant les deux premiers ambus, **vous vous occuperez de ces hommes et de ces femmes, en ce qui te concerne Kakashi je te charge de retrouver Naruto, de t'assurer qu'il n'est pas blessé, et si par malheur il l'est emmène le à l'hôpital. Dans le pire des cas ou tu ne le trouverait pas envoie-moi Pakun pour m'informer de la situation et dans ce cas-là c'est moi personnellement qui interviendrait pour le trouver. Est-ce que vous m'avez bien compris ? » **

Les trois shinobi répondirent à l'unisson :

** « Oui Hokage-sama ! »**

**« Ah et aucune réflexion sur l'enfant sinon je me ferais un plaisir de vous apporter une dorrection digne de ce nom, et croyez-moi vous regretterez d'être nés si je dois en venir à ça ! Enfin, la mission prend effet tout de suite, alors dépêchez-vous ! »**

C'est sur cette dernière phrase que les trois hommes disparurent et de dirigèrent vers l'endroit de leur mission. Le vieil Hokage eut alors une pensée pour le garçon à la chavelure blonde :

_J'espère qu'il ne t'ai rien arriver Naruto ! Sinon je m'en voudrais toujours de ne pas avoir pu tenir la promesse que j'ai faite à ton père le jour ou il a pér..._

L'hokage eu soudainement un mauvais pressentiment, ce qui était généralement le signe que quelque chose allait ce produire, il lui restait encore à déterminer si cela serait positif ou aucontraire si cela impliquerait un danger pour Naruto, ainsi que pour le village de Konoha par la suite. Le regard du vieil homme alla se perdre dans la contemplation des portrait de ses prédécesseurs sur le mur de droite de son bureau. Alors qu'il contemplait le portrait du quatrième hokage, un sceau apparu soudainement dans le coin inférieur droit, puis disparu aussitôt. Le visage du vieil homme était à présent marqué par la surprise.

_Naruto a découvert SA maison ?! Et par dessus tout il l'a descellée ?! Comment diable est-ce possible ?!_

Inquiet pour le jeune garçon, il reporta son attention sur sa boule de cristal pour la seconde fois de la soirée, et se concentra encore dessus afin de localiser le groupe de shinobi qu'il avait envoyer il y a quelques minutes. Il les repéra sans difficulté, le groupe de trois hommes venait d'entrer dans la forêt maudite à l'instant.

[…...]

* * *

Alors que les trois anbus arrivèrent dans le lieu de leur mission, ils s'arrêtèrent, ayant repéré le groupe de civils a quelques mètres devant eux. Ils établirent donc un plan entre eux afin de régler celle-ci le plus vite possible. Deux des hommes, se retournèrent donc vers leur coéquipier à la chevelure argentée et l'un d'eux s'exclama:

**« On se charge d'eux Kakashi, occupe toi de rechercher le garçon, j'ai le sentiment que si jamais nous le ramenons pas vers le hokage, Sarutobi-sama va entrer dans une colère noire et je crois qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avons envie de la subir...**, ils se regardèrent tous à travers leur masques pendant quelques secondes imaginant la scène tout en espérant que cela n'arriverait pas, puis il repris, **et puis c'est toi qui le connais le mieux, tu arriveras donc plus facilement à l'aborder que nous …. »**

Kakashi ne mit pas longtemps pour approuver l'idée lancée par son collègue, et rétorqua aussi vite :

**« Pas besoin de me le demander, j'y avais déjà penser avant même que vous m'en parliez, tachez de ne pas trop les amocher, il faut qu'ils soient vivants pour recevoir le jugement du troisième hokage, **_**et je doute qu'il soit très clément envers eux si jamais Naruto n'a été blessé ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu..**__**. »**_, murmura-t-il très bas pour ne pas que les deux autres entendent ce qu'il disait.

Le groupe de trois hommes se sépara donc en deux groupe, l'un ayant pour objectif de capturer le groupe d'hommes et de femmes qui s'était lancé à la poursuite de Naruto, et le second ayant pour but de récupérer l'enfant à la chevelure blonde. Alors qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus, Kakashi entendit ses coéquipier lancer leur attaques sur les civils qui poussèrent des cris à la suite de celles-ci.

_Je croyais leur avoir dit d'y aller doucement ?! Comme d'habitude ces deux-là n'en font qu'a leur tête, enfin ils n'auront pas mis longtemps a les maitriser. Mais tout de même, que Naruto se retrouve dans la forêt ou se trouve la maison de sensei, c'est un comble tout de même ! Naruto... j'espère que rien de grave ne t'ai arriver, parce que si s'était malheureusement le cas je me chargerais personnellement de cette bande d'idiot ! Ou est tu Naruto ? _

Le jonin eut beau chercher dans une bonne partie de la forêt il n'arrivait hélas pas à retrouver l'enfant et commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour celui-ci allant même jusqu'à espérer le pire...

Mais il continua malgré tout, voulant le retrouver à tout prix.

[…...]

* * *

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux, comment se faisait-il qu'une demeure aussi imposante n'ai jamais été remarquée par le conseil ou le hokage ?! S'était insensé, et pourtant s'était réel puisqu'il le voyait devant ses propres yeux. Il continua à avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une porte. De sa main droite entourée par un bandage de fortune fait avec son tee-shirt et d'où s'échappait du sang, il entreprit d'ouvrir celle-ci. Une fois cela fait, il avança dans la pièce qui s'offrait à lui, comprenant que cela avait dû être une chambre quelques années auparavant du fait du futon encore posé par terre et des différents meubles qui la composaient. Visiblement, la maison avait été laissée à l'abandon très rapidement, comme si ces occupants avait fuit...

Alors qu'il avançait vers le lit, il se mit à avoir des vertiges sévères, et ne tint bientôt plus sur ses jambes au point qu'il s'écroula soudainement sur ce dernier. Son corps se mit à le brûlé tellement qu'il aurait souhaité mourir à cet instant. Il tenta de rester éveiller mais plus il résistait, plus il sentait sa raison lui échapper tandis qu'il sombrait peu à peu dans l'inconscience. Dans un dernier effort, il aperçu une photo, mais hélas elle lui sembla trop flou à son goût, et il n'en distingua que les couleurs : du rouge et du jaune lui sembla-t-il. Fatiguer, il laissa le sommeil l'emporter et tout devint noir.

[…...]

* * *

Le troisième hokage essaya de localiser a nouveau Naruto, mais il y avait des interférences, et s'était la première fois que cela se produisait. Il redoubla d'effort afin de savoir ce qui était arriver à son petit-fils adoptif. Il resta assis sur sa chaise pendant de longues minutes, en jurant et en soupirant de temps en temps car il n'arrivait décidément pas à le trouver.

Ce fut seulement au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qu'il parvint enfin à avoir des images dans sa boule. Et ce qu'il vit lui était familier, en effet il avait été dans ce lieu plusieurs fois par le passé pour des raisons importantes qui concernaient la sécurité de son village, et pour d'autres qui lui permettaient de rendre visite à l'un de ses chers amis.

L'image qui apparu ensuite fut floue, mais il y reconnu aisément une chevelure blonde ainsi qu'une petite flaque de sang sur le sang qui semblait provenir de son bras droit. La colère le gagna alors en comprenant qu'il avait du être blessé par le groupe de personnes qui lui avait couru après.

Craignant pour la vie de Naruto, il stoppa son influx de chakra vers la boule, se leva d'un bond, marcha rapidement vers le mur gauche du bureau enleva son habit blanc qui recouvrait son véritable uniforme noir. Il attrapa son bandeau et l'attacha autour de la tête. Il allait partir quand il entendit la porte de son office s'ouvrir. Il s'était préparé à se qu'un membre des forces spéciales entre ou même un shinobi, mais absolument pas à la personne qui apparu devant lui. Après tout comment un homme mort il y a presque douze ans pouvait se tenir devant lui à cet instant précis ? Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, tellement sous le choc de ce qu'il voyait, il allait demander :

« **Mi-minato est-ce … »**

Il n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question, puisque la personne sensée être disparue, se mit à déblatérer tout un tas de chose qu'il eut du même à assimiler :

« **Saru...non...jiji... RAHHH !, je ne sais plus qui je suis ! **, cria l'inconnu en prenant sa tête entre ses mains puis en continuant, **J'ai l'impression que je me rappelle de chose dont je ne devrais pas et en même temps, elle me paraissent si évidentes ! Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Jiji il faut que tu m'aide sinon je crois que je vais devenir fou ! » **

Le troisième hokage était maintenant sur la défensive, se demandant si un ninja ennemis aurait faire un acte aussi irresponsable et aussi idiot que de pratiquer un henge du quatrième hokage afin de s'infiltrer à Konoha, tout le monde savait qu'il était mort alors pourquoi, un choix aussi étrange ?

**« Avant tout, vous êtes dans mon bureau et vous avez pris l'apparence d'une personne que j'ai bien connue mais qui est morte aujourd'hui, pour quelles raisons êtes vous venus à Konoha ? Déclinez vos intentions ! Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit sachez que je n'hésiterait pas à vous éliminer alors choisissez vos mots prudemment ! »**

[…...]

* * *

Pourquoi le traitait-il ainsi comme un ennemis ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Il voulait juste de l'aide de son jiji rien de plus, et maintenant il se retrouvait en train d'être accuser par son «grand-père adoptif » d'être quelqu'un qui menaçait la sécurité du village qu'il chérissait. Pourtant il savait bien que si quelqu'un ne tenterait jamais quelque chose contre le village s'était lui, et Sarutobi-jiji le savait parfaitement. En était-il finalement venu à la détester lui aussi, tout comme les personnes qui l'avait pourchasser tout à l'heure ? Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues alors qu'il tenta malgré tout de s'expliquer :

« **Jiji...Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter d'être traiter comme cela ? Tu sais pourtant**...snif... **que je ne pourrais jamais faire de mal aux habitants du village**...snif... **Je t'ai dit que je voulais devenir Hokage.**..snif... **Est-ce que toi aussi tu en est venu à me détester ?**...snif... **Tu es l'une de seules personnes qui m'a traiter** ….snif... **comme une personne humaine et non comme un démon, si toi aussi je te perds alors je ne sais plus quoi faire**...snif... »

Il tomba sur les genoux et ses pleurent s'intensifièrent alors qu'il poursuivait sa complainte la peur au ventre :

**« Je voulais juste que tu m'aide c'est tout, mais maintenant que tu est en face de moi je veux juste que tu ne me haïsse pas …. Je t'en pris jiji... »**

Il releva la tête vers le hokage, les larmes coulant toujours et s'écrasant sur son pantalon orange troué. Il fus surpris par l'expression de celui-ci et d'autant plus par la question que celui-ci lui posa :

**« Naruto, c'est toi ? » **

Il répliqua aussitôt, séchant ses larmes :

**« Oui, tu voulais que ce sois qui ? Tu sais très bien que je suis le seul à t'appeler Jiji non ? Qu'est-ce que cette question viens faire ici ? »**

Il regarda le hokage ne comprenant pas, et sollicitant une réponse de sa part, ce qu'il ne tarda pas a avoir :

**« Si ce n'était pas pour ton attitude il y a quelques secondes je n'aurais jamais penser que se serais toi, tu n'a pas la même apparence Naruto**, c'est pour cela que je t'ai menacer, commença-t-il en s'approchant de Naruto et s'asseyant sur le sol, **avant de tirer de conclusion hâtives, explique moi comment tu est entrer dans la maison scellée de la forêt veux-tu ? Je sais sais qu'un sceau avait été apposé sur la porte principale ainsi que sur tout le domaine que c'est-il passer ? Cela pourrait nous aider à comprendre pourquoi tu as pris l'apparence du quatrième hokage …. »**

Naruto s'assit par terre, abasourdit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et ne put s'empêcher de demander :

** « Du quatrième hokage ? Mais c'est impossible ! il est mort depuis presque douze ans... Remarque ça expliquerait peut-être pourquoi je connais des choses que je ne suis pas sensé connaître … ». **

« **C'est à dire ? »**Demanda l'hokage, intrigué.

**« ****Et bien j'ai des prénoms, ainsi que des visage qui me reviennent en tête comme si je les connaissaient là maintenant tout de suite, en plus j'ai utiliser une technique pour arriver ici que je n'avais jamais pratiquer avant, donc c'est la faute du sceau si j'en suis là non, le problème c'est de savoir comment ça a pu me changer et à quel point ….**Dit Naruto, légèrement songeur.

**« Oui et aussi pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir un fantôme en face de moi tant sur le plan physique que par la manière de parler..., enfin je voudrais savoir comment le sceau à réagis lorsque tu as réussi à le desceller et surtout comment tu as réussi ?, **Demanda Sarutobi.**»**

**« Euh... j'étais pressé d'échapper aux civils qui me couraient après, je courais et d'un seul coup de suis rentrer dans la porte de la demeure. Quand je me suis relever, un peu sonné à vrai dire, j'ai vu une sorte de sceau sur la porte tracé avec du sang visiblement alors j'ai utiliser un morceau de bois que j'ai trouver par terre, j'ai entailler ma main droite et je l'ai placée dessus et il s'est rétracté... maintenant que j'y pense que je crois que j'ai absorber le sceau...Je... »**

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau, et en voyant le visage du hokage il compris que si cette personne entrait maintenant ils allaient devoir fournir des explications. Naruto commença à paniquer...


End file.
